


They Grow Up So Fast!

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Baby Time! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Tooru and Hajime's separate realizations that their baby Taichi is growing up.





	They Grow Up So Fast!

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Can you do a cute follow up of Taichi's first birthday and either Hajime or Tooru or both are a mess because omg their baby isn't a baby anymore???

Birthday parties were tiring _._

Correction: birthday parties planned by his husband were _exhausting._

After blowing up close to fifty balloons by mouth, rearranging the furniture a few hundred times (so that it would still look “aesthetically” pleasing, but could still fit the ridiculous amount of people Tooru invited), and hanging streamers and banners a plenty all by himself—because there was no way in hell he was going to let his very pregnant omega do _any_ of those things—the alpha Iwaizumi was more than ready to sit back with a cold one and relax with his family.

Only, the party hadn’t even begun—

And his husband was already crying.

“Oh, my baby boy is so big now! How are you so grown-up already? You just started walking and now you’re getting so old…”

This is all said towards a baby with a fist-sized ball in his hand, a mini volleyball, who was shoving said ball into his mouth while his mother blubbered over him, trying to tuck him into his birthday onesie. As if noticing his mommy’s distress, he reaches out to hold his ball up to Tooru, shaking it back and forth in front of his face to try and hand it to him which makes the omega let out a watery laugh.

Instead of taking the ball, Tooru just scoops up the baby, carefully resting him over his sizeable belly and bawling even worse while he just cradled the toddler close to him, mushing their faces together.

Hajime wants to laugh from where he’s standing in the doorway of the nursery, coming to get his husband and his perfectionist self to survey his work—for the fifth time—but finding him like this has the alpha leaning against the doorframe instead, watching with amusement especially when his son meets his eyes and gives him an expression that almost screams ‘help me’.

Even if it isn’t likely, Hajime still decides to go in and rescue his son, knowing firsthand how smothering it could get being coddled by their teary omega.

“You’re going to get snot on his clothes.” The alpha quips out, intending it as a joke but finding it could be an actuality with how his leaky Tooru’s face had become.

When the only response he gets back is a sniffled whine, Hajime knows it’s time for some family cuddles. He’s quick to gather the two of them into his arms, loosening the tight but gentle hold his omega had on their son so he could pull the toddler into his right arm, resting him over his hip while tucking Tooru against his free shoulder, pulling him as close as his big belly will allow.

“You’d think we were going to someone’s funeral with how much you’re carrying on.” Hajime jokes again, trying to get that laugh from his husband.

It doesn’t get the intended result though, if anything, him holding Tooru like this gives him even more of an excuse to cry harder against his shoulder. Fingers curling into the folds of his black shirt as he nosed into him, getting the snot and tears on him instead.

Hajime just puffs out a fond breath. “I thought today was supposed to be a happy day?”

Tooru lets out a watery hiccup. “I-It is…!”

“And yet your face is leaking just like a faucet…c’mere you.”

Hajime reaches with his free hand to tilt his husband’s head up, brushing a thumb over the moisture streaming down his cheek. Tooru just blinks those big, teary eyes at him, bottom lip wobbling as he stares at the alpha almost pitifully.

“Because my baby isn’t a baby anymore…!” And Hajime has to refrain from rolling his eyes.

He pinches Tooru’s cheek lightly, making the omega let out a small whine. He looks back, almost miffed, but Hajime just pulls his head down slightly to give him a kiss on the forehead. He brings Taichi forward too, who knowingly mimics his motions and places a wet, open mouth kiss against Tooru’s cheek—he and Daddy had been practicing that one together—and Tooru stares at the both of them with something akin to awe.

“Tell Mommy that you’re still his little boy,” Hajime says, breaking the eye contact between him and his husband to look at the baby he was bouncing on his hip. “That you won’t stop being a baby until you can wipe your own butt.”

It’s with that when Tooru finally huffs out a laugh. “You’re just ready to be off diaper duty.”

“Of course I am, though it looks like I won’t be having that luxury anytime in the near future.”

He pats Tooru’s belly for emphasis.

The omega smiles at him, leaning over a bit to give him an apologetic kiss of sorts, one that the alpha is happy to meet in the middle for, tilting his head to meet at the right angle—

Only his lips are met with a pair of tiny, chubby fingers instead, making him and Tooru both let out laughs when they realize.

Hajime grins down at his son who just leans over again to put another slobbery kiss on Tooru’s cheek, extending his arms out as he leans his body over again, trying to get back into his mother’s hold. He’s forced to hand him back over and watch as those arms curl happily around Tooru’s neck.

“My own son’s keeping me from kissing you.” He murmurs affectionately as he ruffles over a head of unruly black curls. “Such a Mama’s boy…”

Tooru looks a little proud as he cuddles the little pup in his arms, telling Hajime very seriously, “Looks like you’ve got some competition.”

The alpha just responds with a snort, leaning to give Tooru a kiss on his other cheek.

He’s happy to see those watery eyes have all but dissipated, leaving a now smiling Tooru to fuss over their son again, trying to comb those curls with his fingers back into something more manageable. Hajime is pretty sure he could leave Tooru alone now and he’d be fine—it was probably the hormones from his pregnancy that had gotten to him to begin with—but just in case, he makes sure to catch Tooru’s gaze and tell him, “No more hysterics, okay? Today’s supposed to be a happy day for all of us and I’d rather we have smiles over our faces.”

Tooru giggles slightly and nods, “I’ll keep it together.” He promises, “Though I can’t promise not shed a few tears.”

Hajime shakes his head with a laugh, “Pretty sure everyone already expects that.”

His husband looks like he wants to be offended by that, but his smile tells Hajime he knows it’s true. Tooru opens his mouth to say something back, but cuts himself off with a scrunch of his nose. It only takes Hajime a few seconds to realize why when there is a tiny grunt and suddenly Taichi is looking really pleased that expression being followed with a familiar, pungent scent.

Him and Tooru share a look and Hajime takes a step back. “Wow, would you look at all of that decorating I still have to do…”

And he’s backed up and out the door before Tooru can even hope to catch him, a screech of his full name following in his steps.

**Author's Note:**

> I write so much fluff, I don't have teeth anymore...


End file.
